


Blossoming Beginnings

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dwarven customs, M/M, allusions to sexy times, blossoming beginnings, prompt, request, the solbergs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: It's worth knowing the customs and traditions of your partner's race. Otherwise, situations can get confusing real quick.





	Blossoming Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from darlinghestia on Tumblr, who asked for an accidental marriage

    Blitzen sighs as he studies his bed frame. He and Hearthstone had moved the mattress off of it to reveal cracked and splintering supports. That’s what he gets, he muses, for buying cheap Midgardian furniture. Not that he could help it. He got the space for _Blitzen’s Best_ and the apartment above it. He had to move in fast. He only had time to build one thing and that was a second sunbed for Hearthstone to keep in this apartment.

 

    A loud clap catches his attention. He turns to see Hearthstone watching him. _Have a plan?_ Hearth asks, hands moving fluidly. He’s not wearing his usual jacket, instead wearing simple clothes of a t-shirt and sweatpants. Blitzen loathes sweatpants, but Hearth somehow manages to make them look good.

 

    “I’m going to make a new one,” Blitzen answers as he nods. “That way it’ll last a lifetime or two. Otherwise, we’ll just be stuck buying new bed frames every time ones breaks.”

 

    Hearth raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth raising in a smirk. _Maybe the bed frame wouldn’t break if you-_

 

    Quickly, Blitzen looks away, cheeks heating up. He already knew what Hearthstone was going to say. “Asshole,” he mutters before looking up again. “I know, okay? That’s why I’m going to build a stronger one. One that won’t break from… stress.”

 

    Sniggering, Hearthstone leans back against the wall, grinning at Blitz. _Need any help?_

 

“What?” Blitzen blinks in confusion. Is Hearth…? No, he couldn’t know, he couldn’t possibly know. “What do you mean?”

 

     _Need help?_ Hearthstone signs again, exaggerated this time, as he frowns slightly. _Stoke fire? Pick metal? Help you make bed._

 

    Heat rushes to Blitzen’s face again. It feels like his internal organs all turned to butterflies, fluttering frantically, trying to escape the cage of his bones. Swallowing softly, he makes himself look at Hearthstone. “You know, we’ll have to be in Nidavellir, at the forges, all day. You get weak when we spend too much time there.”

 

    Hearth waves him off. _Bring flashlight. Will be okay. Want to help._ He smiles warmly and Blitzen thinks it opened something inside of him: he can practically feel the butterflies soaring away. Instead of making him feel empty, however, it makes him feel complete. _When do you want to leave?_

 

    “A-As soon as we get proper crafting clothes on,” Blitzen manages to answer before quickly fleeing to his walk-in closet.

  


    Blitzen sighs as he and Hearthstone approach the forges. He had chosen an outfit similar to the one he wore during his competition with Junior: white button down, black slacks and suspenders. He reaches out to brush his hand across Hearthstone’s shoulder to get his attention. “Get the fire started,” he requests, trying not to stare at Hearthstone’s outfit.

 

    He’s convinced Hearthstone can make anything look good. He had opted for a black V-neck shirt, paired with a pair of light-washed denim jeans and his usual boots. A black bandana pushes back his spiky hair, fully showing off his handsome face. Not to mention his ears, the piercings in them glinting in the light.

 

   Hearth nods, walking away toward the furnace. Blitzen swallows heavily as he goes to get the tools he’s going to need. He can’t believe they’re going to do this. It’ll be okay, though. No one else will know.

 

    Things go smoothly, for the most part. Hearthstone keeps the fire stoked with the bellows while Blitzen heats up the metal so he can shape it to his liking. Once he has all of the pieces shaped and cooled, it’s time to start welding them together. Hearthstone stops him before he can start, handing him a bottle of cold water.

 

    Blitzen thanks him before taking a sip. He tries not to watch Hearthstone, he really does, but it’s hard not to. His face is flushed from being in front of the furnace. There’s flecks of ash on his shirt. His eyes keep darting to… something. Blitzen follows his line of sight to the welding torch and mask sitting on the workbench.

 

    Frowning, Blitzen waves to get Hearthstone’s attention. “What’s up?” He asks, screwing the top back on his bottle.

 

    If possible, the flush on Hearth’s cheeks gets a bit darker. _Want to try to…_ he trails off for a moment, hands pausing, before spelling out _W-E-L-D_.

 

    “Oh-okay,” Blitzen mumbles, setting the bottle aside to hunt down another mask and pair of gloves.

 

    It’s slow going, carefully guiding Hearthstone’s hands to where the pieces need to be welded together. It’s a little messy, nowhere near perfect. But when they take a break, Hearthstone’s beaming, admiring his handiwork. Blitzen thinks he can live without perfection for once.

 

    A few hours later, it’s finally done. Blitzen steps back to admire his and Hearthstone’s handiwork: the frame itself is simple, an iron bed stand. The decorations though, Blitzen outdid himself. Bronze, gold, and silver vines seem to wrap around the frame, delicately crafted flowers with centers of ruby and emerald and sapphire and topaz and opal seem to be sprouting from the metal vines themselves.

 

    He turns to grin at Hearthstone, who’s already smiling at him.

 

    Getting it back to Migard is the fun part. Getting the old bed frame out of the bedroom is even more fun. Much cursing and a few unsightly scuff marks on the wall later, the mattress is finally settled upon its new frame.

 

    Blitzen steps back, wiping the sweat from his brow. “It still needs a name,” he informs Hearth as he perches on the edge of the bed. “All crafted items have names.”

 

     _Something with blossoming,_ Hearthstone suggests as he comes forward. He sits next to Blitzen on the bed, pulling off his bandana as he does so. His hair stays pushed back, giving Blitzen a perfect view of those gray eyes.

 

    Blitzen hums. “Blossoming… Beginnings?” Hearthstone snorts, immediately causing Blitzen to protest. “What, it’s perfect! We just moved into this place, my shop is finally open, we’re not bound to Mimir anymore! It’s perfect! Blossoming Beginnings, a bed frame full of beauty and worthy of revere, made by Blitzen and Hearthstone.”

 

    Shaking his head, Hearthstone smiles. A full smile, flashing those white teeth. _Stupid_ , he signs teasingly at Blitzen as he leans forward to kiss him.

 

    Blitzen smiles into the kiss before pulling back. “Y’know,” he comments casually, resting a hand on Hearthstone’s thigh, “This frame won’t break.”

 

    Hearthstone smirks, leaning in for another kiss as his hands go to the buttons on Blitzen’s shirt.

* * *

 

    The next night, after they close the shop and have put away the leftover Chinese takeout, they’re snuggling on the couch, watching reruns of _Parks and Recs._ Suddenly, there’s an odd shimmering above the coffee table. They exchange confused glances before turning their attention back to the phenomenon. Gradually, it solidifies, turning into a flat box that lands on the coffee table with a soft _thump_.

 

    Gingerly, Blitzen leans forward to exam it. There a tag hanging off it. Swallowing, Blitzen reads the delicate writing. _To: My dearest Blitzen and his lovely new husband_ \- _Love, Freya._ He feels Hearth tap his shoulder. He turns slowly to look at Hearthstone, who looks increasingly puzzled.

 

   “Um, so there’s something I should tell you,” Blitzen says with a nervous laugh. Gently, he pulls the tag off the box and hand it to Hearthstone. He watches him read, watches the the confusion turn to complete and utter bafflement.

 

    He drops the card, staring at Blitzen with wide eyes. _Husband?_

 

“Well, you see…” He bites his lip nervously as he runs a hand back through his hair. “Dwarven marriages aren’t made by saying vows. Instead, the couple makes… their marriage bed together. A strong frame for a strong bond.” Oh he wants to look away, but he has to make sure Hearthstone sees his lips. “After they make the frame and take it home, they…” he forces his mouth to say the word ‘consummate,’ “... the marriage. Judging by what we did yesterday, by dwarven standards, we’re now married.”

 

    Hearthstone doesn’t move, doesn’t sign. He just stares at Blitzen, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. After what feels like an eternity, his hands move, slowly as if they were moving through amber. _You could have asked me the old-fashioned way,_ he signs, the corner of his mouth curling up in a smile even as he blushes.

 

    “Didn’t want to scare you off,” Blitzen says, his own smile tugging at his lips. He looks over at the box before picking it up. “Care to do the honors?” he asks as he hands the box over to Hearthstone.

 

    Eagerly, Hearthstone opens the box. They both look into it. There’s a small stack of papers, all legal looking with stamps and seals and signatures. “What the…” Blitzen trails off as he picks up the top one. It’s a marriage certificate. Underneath it are birth certificates, one for Hearthstone, one for himself. Then name change documents. Shaking his head, Blitzen goes back to the marriage certificate while Hearth studies the others.

 

    Official documents. His mother made sure they were officially recognized as a couple in Midgard. Shaking his head, he looks up to see the paper Hearth is holding out as he grins smugly. The only thing that registers in Blitzen’s mind is the name: _Blitzen Michael Freyason._

 

    “The hell kind of middle name is Michael?!” He exclaims, snatching the page from Hearthstone. Hearth snorts before looking at the next page, his expression immediately going stony. He holds it up, glaring as Blitzen laughs at the name _Hearthstone Thomas Alderman_ printed across it.

 

     _Elves don’t even have middle names,_ Hearthstone complains. _Or last names for that matter._

 

“Same for dwarves,” Blitzen chuckles, looking at the marriage certificate again to see whose (fake) surname his mother gave them. It’s neither, however. His eyes widen as he stares at the names _Mister Blitzen Freyason Solberg and Mister Hearthstone Alderman Solberg_. He looks up at Hearth, handing him the certificate before picking up the name change papers. According to these documents, they changed their names before getting married, so they’d have the same last name.

 

    He and Hearthstone look at one another before Hearthstone sets the papers back into the box. _S-O-L-B-E-R-G?_ He spells thoughtfully before making the signs for _sun_ then _mountain. It’s fitting._ His hands ball up for a moment, eyes flitting away from Blitzen before continuing. _Are you going to make us wedding rings?_

 

“You’re okay with this?” Blitzen asks incredulously. “Hearth, babe, this isn’t how I planned for this to happen. I was writing a poem, I had an outfit I was going to wear, I already had the best pâtissiers in Asgard lined up to make wedding cakes once we planned a date!”

 

    Hearthstone shrugs, eyes twinkling as he smiles at Blitzen. _It’s just another happy accident that it happened this way. I think it’s perfect and suites us._ His left hand reaches out to take Blitzen’s as his right hand signs _I love you._

 

    Blitzen can’t help but return the smile. “I love you too.” He presses a kiss to the back of Hearthstone’s hand. “Yes, I’ll make our wedding bands, Mr. Solberg.”

 

     A tiny squeaking sound comes from Hearthstone as he passes pale green and goes straight to emerald. Blitzen laughs, warmth spreading all the way through his being as he kisses his adorable husband again.


End file.
